A True Legend
by Jordellsheep
Summary: Valoran is filled with heroes from all corners of the earth, heroes tinged with great burden or heroes or who were born from strength. But the hero we're following in this story is a little different.
1. Chapter 1: Frederick

_14 years ago_

It is said that great legends always have humble beginnings that's what my master told me while struck a training dummy with a training sword.

"Humble beginnings basically tells us that anyone can be a great hero for Noxus, for Demacia, for Ionia, or maybe, for Valoran." He said as he stroked his long grey beard with his wrinkled yet rough hand. Me and him were both outside, he was sitting on same old porch, not needing a cushion or a chair to sit on, while I was still striking that same old training dummy made out of logs, hay and a wooden bucket on the top to have a make-shift head.

"Always fight with respect for your opponent . Even if his head is a bucket." I chuckled amusingly while he laughed heartily, strong for his age, he was always strong.

I was exhausted after a couple of hours and my results showed, with a battered training dummy and a satisfied master, he pats me on the back and began to spit out more overused quotes

"Hard work always pays off." He said with a smile showing off his yellowish teeth

"And speaking of hard work paying off, how about some dinner?"

I smiled back and nodded, and proceeded to head inside his house for a delicious meal.

_Present day._

I breathed sharply, using my hand to flatten and spread the dirt, with my unarmored hand feeling the soft soil, I look up to his tombstone,a stone cross covered in moss, if he would have looked at me now,he would have been proud.

It was my fault of not ever thinking of visiting him, it was completely foolish of me, thinking that a feeble old man can take care of himself in the middle of a forest. When I finally came to visit to see how the Old man was doing, his house was nearly destroyed, he was dead, a large gash across his stomach,he looked long dead. So I did the only thing i could do was to give him a proper burial.

That was two years ago, I'm able to accept his sudden demise but that pang of guilt was like a noose of the neck from now on, I'm only here to clean his tombstone that's my main goal, and maybe rummage his house for any anything involving his name, seriously throughout my life with him, he never told me his name,quite bizarre but then again, Master himself was bizarre.

Despite me cleaning a grave, I never bothered to clean his house, so then I guess I have to do some spring cleaning for the old man, I got rid of all the broken and burnt parts, the only rooms that has remained untouched were his iconic sitting porch and his sleeping quarters, I'm surprised his whole house isn't completely burned, it was made in a Ionia fashion, which is basically flimsy walls made of thing wood and paper yet a roof of stone and small torch can set the whole house ablaze.

What I founded that was looted or partially burned was several paintings of Ionia wisdom crap, a couple of pictures of people who I don't know or probably won't care about but i also found a heavily sealed letter that on the front has the words:

_To:Sycalla Wonders_

To be honest I got kind of pissed off when Master wrote a letter to this so called Sycalla and not to me, his only student. Nevertheless though, once I was done rummaging through the wreckage I threw away the Ionia paintings but I did kept the pictures , maybe I can see and talk to this Ms. Wonders . When I just about finished, I notice something that was a bit out of the ordinary, it was a piece of armor, it was of Noxus design, it was flat and green and a bit bulky, and strangely I found a round of recently bloodied bandages, someone must have been tending there wound here, well it doesn't matter I need to get going anyway.

I started my way out of the forest, the clouds were starting to disperse and the sun has finally came out, I would have liked a that long time ago to lighten up the mood while I clean Master's tombstone, on the plus side, and means to pass time I decided to look at the pictures, one was an attractive woman with wearing something like a sultry looking bunny suit, I didn't know Master was a horny old man, what a overused trope. One picture was a man dressed in a purple robe, his hood completely masking his identity and the third one being a Picture of me when I was young, real young, seems hard to not notice my wild and unkempt brown bangs, fortunately I managed to solve my hair problem and kept it a clean and short cut.

My Interesting thoughts of hair was suddenly interrupted by a scream of pain, I instantly jumped and without thinking rushed to the source of the voice I ran soon enough I was at the scene, or at least in the bushes where I couldn't really be seen, what I saw was a Woman with white hair who was clenching her side her white blouse being stained with the red. In front of her was six cloaked figures with their swords unsheathed, the swords did not intimidate the woman even with the wound.

"We'll say this one more time Riven, either come with us sparingly or die." On of the more heavily armed cloaked figure said pointing his long sword to the woman.

"I rather die then go with you murderers." She responded as she raised her weapon which is a broken great sword with a green rune markings

This Riven chick got some balls, even when she's outnumbered and injured she's still got some fight in her.

"So be it." The head cloaked figure gave a hand gesture and three of the cloaks charged forward with their blades raised

Maybe I should do something.

With that said in mind I wanted to do something nice and more fear producing than just charging in sword ablaze. I quickly pulled out my bow and arrow first, ready my aim at one of the figures charging and fired.

what came out was a scream of pain from one of the cloaked ones running towards the woman with my arrow sticking out of his neck then he fell to the ground with a loud thud, what came next was all ten people looking towards the direction the arrow went and now its the time to reveal myself.I jumped out the bushes with a loud stomp and unsheathed my axe and shield with crude iron spikes protruding out of the wooden kite shield. I ran in front of the woman with my shield in front of me and my axe raised.

"Looks like I'm the one who going to be your end!" I yelled. I charged forward swinged my axe to one of the cloaked figures who was too shocked to react resulting in a slash to the man's chest, he slowly fell to the floor a pool of blood forming the ground under him. With that three of the figures charged directly at me, I blocked two of the swords but the third one had an open shot on me, he thrusted his sword to my midsection, before he could do that he was stab in the back by Riven. I pushed off the two both of them falling to the ground, i quickly hacked one to a bloody pulp allowing the blood to splatter my armor, and used my weight and pushed down my kite shield on the other impaling him. I grabbed my axe picking it out from the corpse and pulling my shield out from the other. I looked to see the leader still here was trembling in fear.

"So, how about my offer...run now or die..." at first he didn't say anything, then he ran away quickly. I sheathed my axe and shield and pulled out a healing potion from my backpack.

"Here miss." before I could hand her the potion she raised her sword.

"Are you another bounty hunter?" She said with a glare.

"Me? of course not, if I was, why would I help you kill your pursers?" upon hearing this she dispersed her battle stance and took the healing potion and drinked it down quickly. The healing effects were miraculous in a matter of seconds the wound was healed leaving only bloodstains and a scar.

"Thank you." She said.

"But why are you helping me?" She said as she sat down on the soft grass.

"Well, my Master always told me about helping people, you were out numbered and those cloaked guys didn't look so friendly and you did called them murderers." I said as I sat down a few feet across from Riven.

"What's your name stranger?" She asked.

"Frederick."


	2. Chapter 2 : Slice of life

Well I guess it's time to describe myself, I wear steel armor all of my armor pieces looks clean and tinged with a black and grey color scheme, because those colors really do blend in a forest especially when its sunny outside and then I feel faint, a weird thing i decided to put on my armor is a black kilt which is laced with chainmail which covers my greaves the whole point of the kilt is to not dirty my greaves and to look badass in my tastes I have a brown back pack that contain the essentials, blanket, sleeping bag, one pan , hunting knife, tinder box, a couple spare branches, a container for water and a walking stick in case I get too tired for me to walk in a suit of armor with three weapons I wear a black hood that shadows my face, its better to conceal whats not pretty.

Speaking of weapons, I have my axe which has a knuckle guard so it can remind me to not throw it at someone so I won't lose my tool for collecting lumber, I have my shield which has several spikes on it and with its kite shield design its good for blocking multiple strikes whiles I hack them away with. Now we have the main course and its name is Massacre, subtle name right, Its a claymore that is about five feet long and that's portable its blade itself is black with rune markings of unknown text, I don't spend weeks just looking at it and finding out of what these runic marks means I just named it after it help me murder countless bandits

"And how did you find your sword?" The woman known as Riven asked as she warmed her hands next to the fire.

"Master gave it to me, sort of like a farewell gift." I said as I sat across from her the fire between us. As I unsheathed Massacre and showed it to her, she didn't seem to be amazed but she give me a slight nod.

"So what's your story Riven?" I asked.

When I said that she showed alarm and was hesitant to say something, guess the person who helped her murder his pursers hasn't broken a barrier of secrecy.

"Well, nothing much... I used to be a Noxian soldier." She said with a nervous look.

"Noxian eh?, what's it like being formally being a power hungry git?" Knowing that she really wasn't really comfortable about sharing her past events I decided to change the subject.

"Terrible its all about strength and senseless violence." she answered with an angered tone.

"Its the way of life, no one can a change a cities way of thinking." I said, upon hearing this Riven started to look down and sighed heavily, with a pained expression on her face

"Your right." She said.

"But people can change." I said in a enlightening tone. This got Riven to at least stop looking so depressed.

"And you USED to be a Noxian soldier, thats is some major improvement." I said. Riven gave a weak smile and a light nod

"Thanks, I guess."

"Your welcome, and if you excuse me I gonna get us some supper, you want to go with me?" I asked sticking out a hand for her to grab. She thought for a couple of seconds but it ended in a stiff "No thanks"

"Alright, see you a couple of minutes" I said as I walk slowly deeper in the forest to the point I couldn't see Riven or the campfire.

Great another hour of boring solitude, why do some people like my Master enjoy this?

Granted being alone means its easier to contemplate and think about solutions to current problems, but I found it to be boring and for the most part eerie. For the first time in my life I've met someone who wasn't a rugged thief or marauding bandit and I only had like five lines of dialogue with Riven, maybe its because I'm just to talkative to the from my impression introverted Riven I bet she has some weight on her shoulders she was soldier for Noxus after all and people who seen war seen the horror it brings, I never fought in a war really, so I can't really connect with her from a personal experience level, Nevertheless though its good to have someone friendly for a change instead of the constant barrage of brigands I meet. And have to murder to dispense some good old-fashioned justice, they were treading in Master's woods located south west of Piltover The city of progress because that city is never complete.

Anyway whenever I hunt in these forests I usually hunt something like a wolf or generally something that will fight back once I shot it with an arrow. You can't really hunt deer when your wearing a full suit of armor, seriously its like a vase being broken every time I take a step. After about a half hour of aimless wandering I finally find a suitable prey, it was two wolves both of the same size and that size being tolerable to me and hopefully, to Riven. one of the wolves was sleeping while the other was being a sort of a look-out luckily it hasn't spotted me yet, I readied my bow and ready my sights on the look-out's neck and fired.

The arrow pierced though the of the grey wolf's neck causing the tip of the arrow to stick out of the neck, the wolf made a heart-wrenching yelp of pain and eventually to a whimper as it quickly fell to the ground and stop breathing. The wolf sleeping quickly woke up from the sound of his companions death and went in to immediate alarm and then scanned the area with a snarl showing off his sharp rows of teeth. I readied my bow once more but the wolf spotted, with anger is his eyes he lunged at me his jaw wide open for a flesh ripping bite, I got the arrow out of the bow but i was not quick enough to the avoid the wolfs attack, he bit viciously on my hand which thank the lord was armored so I didn't felt the sharp teeth but I did feel the force of the bite having my arrow out with my other hand I quickly stab the wolf's neck causing the wolf to break out of its biting grip and then sank to the ground. I skinned the two wolves, left one of them on the ground I wanted to have natures share of my prize.

When I arrived back, I was surprised Riven was still there, her mood lighten up when she saw me with dinner. Riven ripped off a piece of meat from the roasted wolf leg, eating it quickly.

"You like it?" I asked. She responded with a smile and a quick nod, while she was chewing.

"How did you hunted and skinned this so easier?" She asked after she swallowed.

"Well, being alone helps" I answered as I inspect the two skinned wolf pelts both somewhat stained with blood.

After that we spent the rest of the night eating and talking about any subject. I spoke of my life with me and Master while she spoke of the League Of Legends and the champions that can change the impact of their city they are representing or Valoran itself, I found it intriguing, she even told me that she was a champion. I then asked a question that could change my life of constant solitude.

"What does a take for a person to join the League of Legends?"


	3. Chapter 3 : Way of the Master

Riven didn't exactly respond immediately, she thought for a couple of seconds before answering.

"Why? Do you want to join?" She asked.

"Well of course I do! I'm too damn tired of being alone; you're the first person I've met who ain't some brigand, bandit or bounty hunter who followed and bonded with me so they can stab me in the back." Upon hearing this Riven sort of did a weak smile.

"Wow, that kind of happens to me too." She said with a light chuckle.

"See? Being alone sucks, I'm grateful to have you as a friend Riven."

"Really? You actually considered me as a friend?" She said.

"Of course! Don't you consider me as your friend?" I asked, Riven was hesitant to answer but answered with a quick but stiff nod.

"Yes and that's the reason why I want to join the league, for some delectable social interaction and to represent my fallen master's ways of the axe and shield and claymore!" I said in a friendly chant.

"Great ambitions there Frederick." Riven said with a snicker.

"Thanks" I said believing what she said was not just pure mockery. There was one thing I just notice about Riven, she said my name, it was the first time she called me by my name, how interesting.

"If you really want to know about joining the league you must do a League judgment which is basically a relavation of the deeds that you did, and your reason to join the League."

"A simple summary of your reasons and deeds? Sounds a bit too easy to be true." I said rubbing my chin that was still cloaked in shadows because of my hood being metaphorically attached to my head.

"Now I don't know about you Riven, but I think I'm going to hit the hay, good night." I said as I pulled out my sleeping bag and gave it to Riven while I pulled out my blanket and lay down on the two wolf skins

"Good night." Riven said quietly.

I woke up in the middle of the night, the fire of the camp was completely extinguished and Riven was snoring softly. I started to breathe harshly, having a difficult time, I should really stop wearing armor while I rest, and all it does is damage my back. I was about ready to go back to sleep until I heard a sound, it wasn't the sound of the forest, wind blowing or leafs shivering, but it was the sound of conversation. I couldn't make up the words, but I know they're not friendly. I grabbed Massacre and for actual stealthy situations unequip my armor so I can surprise them when I do some good old-fashioned murder. I walked sneakily to the source of voices it became louder and louder and at some point I could see light, the light got brighter and brighter, until I saw the situation.

It was a camp of seven men, they wear clothes of regular bandits, wearing broken or uneven pieces of armor followed by foul stench and disgusting mouths, why can't they just wash themselves, they may be bandits but they don't need to smell like goddamn manure. Nevertheless the less though they were talking about some sort of cave located about west of camp, I couldn't really care less, until one said their main camp is located, that means more loot and justice bringing for me. All of them were loud and aggressive disrupting the pleasant sounds of Master's forest , the forest that holds dear to him and this _Filth,_ must be purged, for Master of course, so it's completely justified.

This filth doesn't deserve painless deaths, they must rape and pillage to get the equipment they have like that finely crafted wooden chair and lots of bag and sacks filled with gold coins so the universe is basically just begging me to kill them slowly and painfully…

I jumped into the fray, knowing that blood will be shed, may it be mine or theirs, and they were all surprised and shocked from my sudden appearance , I chopped the two nearest to me slicing ones arm then stabbing through the other. They both fell, the essence of life quickly escaping them, three of them charged forward with weapons raised and charging in a military action. They didn't realize that Massacre was plenty sharp and five feet long, I did a vertical slash, cutting the three bandits wide open in their midsections and belly, opening them up and spilling blood everywhere up in my face and staining my clothes, there was about two left, upon seeing their dying or dead brethren they dropped their weapons sat on their knees and strangely begged for mercy. I usually see bandits charged at me believing that they could kill me.

"Please…" One said in a whimper. This one was older than the others and wore nothing except ragged robes

"I have a-"Before that one can finish I stab him in the back of his throat, Massacre going straight through his neck. The old bandit started to whimper even more, with tears in his eyes

"Please…" He said once more. I laughed, and this laugh, it was genuine, it was like I enjoyed this pointless slaughter and bloodshed, something that I disapprove and Riven disapproves, I started to shake lightly but I just ignore it, blaming that it was the cold that made me shiver. Yeah it was just the cold…

"Tell me, what brings you to Master's forest?" I asked almost with a stifling growl. He choked between whimpers and gasps

"I-I-I jus-"I smacked him with the pommel of Massacre.

"I'm just asking you a simple question, scum, no need to stutter, answer it and I will spare you." I said calmly, yelling won't solve anything. The old man went silent for a couple of seconds and then spoke.

"I only came here because I go with my family; these people, who you murdered without any sort second thought, were my family." He said as he stood up with this sort of suicide-like bravery. Upon hearing this I started to shake even more, I dropped Massacre on the grass with a loud thud, and look at my hands, they were both covered in dark red blood.

"They were your family?" I asked and he nodded slowly with hints of vengeance in his eyes, of course he wasn't talking a real family but I just assumed they basically treat each other like that. I started to shake even more with guilt running through me. I may not have a family, but I did have Master and I assume that's how families work right?

The old man stood up and picked up his sword, I dropped to my knees still glaring at my own self. He pointed his sword at me, it was instinct before sympathy, I quickly grabbed massacre and did an overhead swing to cleave the old man in two; he blocked my strike with little effort.

"How did you-"He stopped my sentence with a knee to my side and a slash at my left thigh making me drop to my knees once more growling in pain.

"Some time's appearances can be deceiving." He said as he stabbed through my left arm and withdrawing it from my arm, making my wound sprout blood, I covered it in hopes to make it stop bleeding as I screamed once more.

"So pathetic, you don't give mercy even to an old man." He said his eyes glaring at me as he calmly cleaned the blood off of his blade.

"I'm not pathetic!" I yelled in anger.

With my unwounded arm I grabbed Massacre once more, stood up and did a number of slashes with my new found adrenaline, the old man smirked and dodged and parried every single strike, he then stab right above my waist making me scream in pain once more, I dropped Massacre and covered my new wound dropping to my knees again for the last time.

"You murdered my family, now you must pay in blood." He said calmly pointing the sword at my throat while kicking away Massacre; I looked at my bloodied hands once more, both covered in my own blood, I should have thought instead of just mercilessly killing this family, I shouldn't assume them to be filth, maybe I am the filth in Master's forest.

"You endless bloodshed ends here." He said as he prepared a strike to my throat. I didn't make any other attempts to move, maybe I deserve this. In my last moments I closed my eyes knowing what will come next.

What happened next I couldn't really follow, there was a large "Thump!" sound and then a thud. I opened my eyes to see the old man on the floor and leaking blood, he had an arrow threw his side of his neck and the design of the arrow was mine. I looked around seeing nothing but the camp fire and endless rows of forest night. Without seeing anyone I felt a pair of hands I was being carried by slumping on the shoulder; I really didn't want to embrace great pain so I decided on the most sensible thing to do, pass out.

I woke up in aching pain, all the wounds I had were bandaged neatly and drenched in my blood. I was lying in my sleeping bag with that blanket as well. The scent of soup invaded my nostrils its scent was to be honest, delicious.

"Thank goodness you're awake." A certain woman's voice I heard. Ignoring my pains and aches I sat up and saw Riven with a worried smile. She quickly handed me a bowl.

"I heard screams at night and I noticed that you weren't sleeping and your sword was gone too, so I decided to go look after you, good thing that I found you too, you would have died from that bandit or from blood loss." She said as she placed a hand on my unwounded shoulder.

"When I saw you on your knees with the bandit having his sword close to your neck I used your bow and arrow." I didn't say anything but I nodded.

"And the rest, you already know."

"I made this while you passed out, hope you like it." She said with a smile. I nodded and drinked it; it was just as good as it smelled, in a matter of seconds I drank it down, leaving only an empty bowl and an accomplished Riven.

"Thank you so much." I said. Riven was, I probably be dead if was she wasn't here, hell she probably wouldn't save me if she didn't hear my screams of pain and agony and guilt. Wait what? screams of guilt and agony, that wasn't really in there while I get stab and slashed multiple times

"Your welcome, Frederick."


	4. Chapter 4 : The Winter Claw's Wolf

It sort of sucks when you can taste your blood, it tastes like copper and metal, and it stings my tongue sharply, luckily this time I didn't had a bleeding mouth, but I had multiple stab and deep stabs but at least I didn't had to the taste it. It's been a couple of days and I've been recovering slowly, physically and mentally, I couldn't bare the way the old man was able to break me so easily, I shouldn't be so sympathetic and merciful especially toward bandit scum, but still had that tinge of guilt in my mind, Riven never spoke to me about what happened, but I tell it in her eyes she probably already knew what happened.

She comforts me while I struggle to think correctly, I just have no idea what the hell is happening to me, I keep shaking ever so violently even in warm days, it's difficult for me to sleep waking up in the middle of a silent night or being awake for hours without little effort in sleeping. Riven has strangely started to sleep close to me, just in case I go out and murder people once more and get into sudden danger.

I value her like she was my sibling and hopefully she values me the same way. There was one thing that we both decided on, traveling to Piltover so we can travel to the Institute of war which I believe is where all the champions of the League hang out for league matches and it's the place where new champions decide to join. My injuries were not fully recovered by I can walk and still fight. The armor I wore is really wearing me down, getting me tired with ease but I really want some protection. Before we did start our journey, I wanted to do one more thing.

"We're going back to master's house?" Riven asked as we walked while she carried my backpack for me, while I responded with a nod. I can see it in her eyes she was uncomfortable about this, but I ignored it. She was probably mad that she has to carry my bow and backpack.

We arrived at Master's domain fortunately nothing was changed, so it was still a pile of broken pieces and charred wood. I walk to Master's grave, and bowed to him, like if he was in front of me, he probably is, with his blue robes and scraggly long grey beard with his toothless smile. There was complete silence, Riven only stared at me. I kneeled down to Master's grave She put her hand on my shoulder I didn't know why she was doing that, until I realize that I was crying, could have sworn that she couldn't have seen my face while I wore my hood.

"It's okay…" She said while I my pained expression started to become a quiet sob.

"He's in a better place." She said trying to calm me down, I continued to sob, when he died, it was like I was hollow inside, I didn't cry or shout, but this time when I visited his grave I started to break down for the first time. He was a good man, a kind man who taught me what was right or wrong. He was my father. And he's gone forever. If he would to see me now, he would be disappointed in me, I murder with content, sure they may be outlaws or murderers themselves but they were still human, and I murder all of them who were just trying to camp inside Master's forest and catch a break from the wars and horrors of Valoran.

After a couple of minutes I finally stood up, I got some candles from my backpack and lit them, sort of makeshift incense that smelled of herbs and spice, and with me and Riven left Master's domain and out of the forest entirely the journey to Piltover begins now.

_Meanwhile (and in third person perspective now.)_

Sejuani woke up in the same prison cell she was in for weeks it was dim with light and lined with grey stone, her excuse for a bed made her back really sore and her cell still smell like shit. She sat up from her and her cellmate was doing what he'd usually did, he was out of his bed leaning against the wall arms crossed, his mask carved to represent a wolf his dark leather armor having layers of wolf fur to accommodate the freezing weather of Freljord.

"The wolf see's that you're awake." The man's deep voice ringed without looking at Sejuani.

Sejuani ignored him she didn't want to talk to him she got out of bed made yelp in the surprised amount of back pain.

"You want to the Wolf's bunk next time?" He said. Sejuani only glared at him with intimidating eyes

"Do you ever shut up about your bullshit Spirit of the Wolf?"

"The spirit of the wolf does not like your tone." Sejuani cocked an eyebrow at this madmen, this man was in her cell ever sense she was thrown in here and all he talks about is this "Spirit of the wolf." Or some fake crap like that.

"The Wolf thinks you should escape from this prison." Is what the man said, at least this was actual advice.

"I already knew that, dipshit." Sejuani growled irritation in her eyes; the Wolf man ignored the insult. She looks upward to the grate of her cell bleeding out sunlight if she can breach it, she can be free.

"The Wolf, does not like your tone pretty one…" Sejuani with her face flushed threw a left hook to the man only for him block it by holding her hand.

"Let go of me!" She yelled throwing another punch with her free hand, only for him to grab it once more. The man did not respond nor did he let go, Sejuani kept struggling until she gave up, her energy drained from both her constant thrashing and her malnourishment. She slumped down, the man finally letting of her hands as she lay down on the stone cold floor breathing heavily.

"The Wolf will share his prize." The man said as he pulled out a small pouch under his cell bunk. He pulled a simple file; he climbed up to the grate and with the beautiful barbarian woman not disturbing him, slowly started to file the grate.

Sejuani woke up to see herself on the man's own bunk, and the man himself wasn't here, she looked to see the grate completely removed of its bars, eager to escape she climbed up on the wall only to thrown down to the stone floor.

"We advise you to not escape, Sejuani if you know what's good for you." The voice said, Sejuani stood up to see three prison guards all of them armored to the teeth.

"Trying to escape is worthy of execution and with your cellmate already gone, you are charged with being an accomplice." One of them said as the other two grab Sejuani forcefully grabbing her arms so she wouldn't react in violence.

"The Winter claw will have your heads!" She shouted as a means of a threat. The guards didn't seem to be fazed by that. The guard punched her stomach leaving Sejuani winded, Sejuani not willing to give spat at the prison guard's face, he responded by punching her dead in the face with his armored hand, she spat in his face again this time being blood.

"Don't worry Sejuani of the Winter Claw tribe your death will be-"The prison guard was interrupted by a spear going through his chest instantly killing him. The other two were shocked to see who was behind him; it was the man with the carved wolf mask, he was wielding a deadly glaive that's design was pure black except the stains of blood.

"Please unhand her." Was what he said in a calm but intimidating manner holding the glaive up with one hand pointing the blade forward, the two guards look at each other, dropping Sejuani to the floor. They unsheathed their weapons, the man stab through the one of the left going through his belly. The glaive was stuck to the guard leaving the man completely defenseless. Then all of the sudden using his fists he strike the guard's neck , the guard fell down to the floor, his hand was covered in sharp pieces of iron , sort of acting like a wolf's claw. Sejuani was pushed out of the grate allowing her to see the frozen wasteland of Freljord, there was no snow storm, and there was just ice and the sun shining brightly. She was carried by the man questioning why did he helped her.

"Why…?" Was what Sejuani could only ask as the man quickly carried her moving as fast as he could to go somewhere for Sejuani's case.

"I treated you so badly…" She said weakly looking at the man while he stared at her as well, his mask shadowing his eyes

"And you saved me…" She said there was pure silence and in that time, a light blush appeared on Sejuani's cheeks

"Thank you…" She whispered small tears in her eyes, the man only nodded.


	5. Chapter 5 : Noel

"So what's your name?" Sejuani asked as she was lying on the soft and actually comfortable bed with its blankets and sheets covering her body in a warming embrace.

"The Spirit of the Wolf gave me no name when I was born, but I call myself Noel." The man now known as Noel spoke as he cleaned the open wounds on Sejuani's face with a cloth that was damp with rubbing alcohol which did cause a constant sting of pain for Sejuani. Sejuani were in Noel's cottage located surprisingly near and hidden to encampments of Avarosan tribe camps

"What is this spirit you are talking about?" Sejuani asked as Noel as he went to the other room to get some gauze.

"There was once a clan filled with people like me, people who worship the Wolf spirit known as Orthak, the Spirit of the Wolf, wolves were the main source of nourishment and clothes so we honor Orthak in our culture and warfare as a form of praise." Noel said as he handed Sejuani a mug of ale. Sejuani sipped it to reduce her soreness and to fill up her stomach with distilled deliciousness.

"I was a younger clansman, out of seventy brothers unlike my brothers I did not desire violence like a true wolf, I preferred farming and hunting rather than pillaging for resources that we need like my brutal brothers did." Noel said as he was cooking something for Sejuani at the other side of the room Sejuani was in.

"Their anger and brutality finally got the best of them, they were all massacred by trolls" Sejuani was a bit shocked upon hearing that, not that Noel's clan brothers all dead but the fact that anyone even if they are in the most brutal tribes of Freljord they shouldn't be so calm or reserved as their whole entire family is slaughtered.

"You must be devastated." Sejuani said as she looks upon her mug, now completely empty.

"The Spirit of the Wolf told me to not mourn the dead." Noel said emotionlessly, as if he was truly told by someone to say it, Sejuani looked at Noel, he was still wearing his wolf mask but she can sort of tell that he wasn't happy.

"I was rewarded for not acting like a blood hungry wolf, and that's the reason why I still speak to Orthak and Orthak speaks to me, I'm the last of my clan."

"He rewarded me with his constant insight and guidance, sort of acting like another mind to help deal with moral questioning situations" He said as he placed a plate of food on Sejuani's lap.

"I got a question Noel." Sejuani as she slowly eats her food.

"Yes?"

"So the Spirit tells you what to do right?"

"The Spirit tells me for the most part." He responded.

"So did the spirit asked you to help me escape?"

"No, that was me entirely, the Wolf may be pact animal, but there is no such thing as outsiders joining the pact, Orthak thought you didn't deserve my kindness but I thought otherwise." Upon hearing this Sejuani blushed lightly and felt a hint of guilt, she did some bad things to Noel during their times in the prison, constantly insulting him and even hitting him for little to no reason except from his constant speaking of the Spirit, and when he had a choice to save her or to escape, he choose to save her even though his superior did not want him to do that. What's a word that describes that person?

"You're so heroic." Sejuani said with a small smile.

"Thank you." Noel said.

"Did the spirit of the wolf tell you to say that?" Sejuani asked with a mischievous smile and a giggle.

"He told me that you eat a little less sloppily." Noel said with a light snickered as pointed at the bed Sejuani was in, it was stained by the food that Sejuani ate, Sejuani gave him an embarrassed smile with a light blush.

_Somewhere between Piltover and Master's forest_

I stab the bandit in front with massacre in one hand while blocking a blow with my kite shield in the other. I withdrew Massacre from the bandit and cleaved the bandit that had his sword blocked by my shield. I looked to see Riven doing better than I am, slaying bandits twice as much as I am.

During our journey to Piltover, there was a certain village that had a bandit raid going on, there was houses burning and bandits murdering villagers, me and Riven already knew what to do dispense some good old-fashioned justice.

Riven doesn't seem to be struggling, she had receive no injuries yet, and that she's not wearing any armor.

My thought was interrupted when someone charged to me preparing to break my skull with his mace, I stick out massacre the bandit not being fast enough to react to massacre, and the bandit was stabbed and killed.

"Are you doing fine?" I shouted at Riven, she responded with a nod while her broken blade collide with a bandits longsword while all around her were bandit corpses

I threw massacre killing a bandit on horseback and I switched to my axe, I then saw someone that was a bit threatening. He was a bandit but unlike others he wore actual armor, his armor were streams of chainmail and red leather, he wore a red helmet that complete hid his face just like my hood, how weird.

He pointed his massive scimitar at me. I laughed and pulled out massacre, I reached for my back to realize I don't have massacre with me, a sense of alarm was in me, I just realized I threw Master's prized memento, hell it's the only thing that was a memento. Before I could worry about losing massacre, I was interrupted by an overhead strike, I blocked but I can tell that my shield can't really hold on. I tried to hack the bandits arm off only for him to block it with his sword, the bandit then pulled out a knife stab me through the chainmail part of my armor, the black clothes I wore in that specific area quickly became covered in blood. I backed up. Without hesitation I pulled the knife out causing me to bleed a lot more. I growled in pain but I was still in battle, the bandit then pulled a crossbow and shot an arrow, I blocked it in just in time, if I didn't do that , I probably be in even more pain. This man is not weak like the others; it looks like he received actual training than the others and he seems a lot more equipped.

"Frederick!" Riven yelled, I turn to her and she threw Massacre at me, at first I panicked unsure If I could grab Massacre, but in the end the sword land several feet behind, quickly I ran to Massacre until I felt a sharp pain all of the sudden, the bandit must have reloaded his crossbow, I felt my back to feel the arrow shaft protruding at me, again without hesitation I pulled out the arrow, feeling great pain and obtaining another open wound. With all my might dropping my axe and shield I picked up Massacre and readied to decapitate this piece of filth, when I turned around the red bandit was on the floor with his head removed from his body, I then saw Riven and a couple of villagers putting out several fires

The aftermath of the village was manageable but noticeable only several house were completely destroyed and there was only a few friendly casualties, nevertheless the village mourn the dead and they thanked us for saving their lives, I was given bandages and a new shield sense the one I have was battered and chipped. Riven wasn't given anything by her own choice, she was praised and thanked, she smile and told that anyone would do the same thing she did…

To be honest, if was alone, I wouldn't go and save this village, sure they were bandits hopping about, that village didn't do anything good for me except for being close to Master's forest, the filth wasn't in Master's forest. But then again Riven is so kind and friendly to me, when she suggested saving this little village, I followed without question. I have no clue what came over me that time to not object. We stayed in the village for the night, despite our heroic endeavors we manage to only get one room at the inn, a room with a queen sized bed, guess the villagers think of us as a couple, how generic.

"You sure you're comfortable sleeping in the same bed?" I asked as I started take off my armor.

"I course I'm comfortable we're friends rig-"Riven gasp as soon as she saw my upper body and my face, I sort of just stared at her while she just stared at me. She was probably looking at my scars that I accumulated from my past battles and fights all of them being red marks and lines that are like ripples in my tan skin, not to be bragging but being alone and wearing steel armor and holding four weapons can really increase someone's upper body strength and mine really show, just saying, she stared down at my body and finally looked up and for the first time she saw my face, she was a bit shocked to say the least.

"Yeah, I know, I look ugly don't I?" I said truthfully.

"No of course not" she responded quickly yet hesitantly, I can tell it was a pure lie.

"You look don't look ugly…" She lied again.

"Are you still comfortable sleeping in the same bed?" I asked seriously glaring with my red eyes

"Yes I-I-I am." Riven stuttered. Lies more goddamn lies

"I think I'm just gonna sleep outside, I'll just let you sleep easily sense you won't have to see me when you twist and turn." I said as I walk to the door. Putting on my cloak, hood and my clothes back on and just in case I also grabbed Massacre, then I walked out, Riven stick out her hand to stop me but I shrugged her off. At least she now knows why I wear my hood twenty four seven.

Maybe I shouldn't be so angry, I mean everyone has that same damn reaction when they see my face, what was so wrong about it? I'm just different, that's it. Only Master understands me. Do you know what is liked to save people's lives and when they look at me they realize I look some sort of goddamn demon from the void and I get vilified because of it, its goddamn bullshit. I walked out of the village with several villagers praising me because of my deeds, to prove my damn point, I pulled back my hood revealing my face to the crowd, and all of them had faces of shock, confusion and disgust. I put my hood back on and continued my merry way sarcastically satisfied that nothing's has been changed. I had no clue on where to go except for somewhere that no one can see me.

After several minutes of walking I finally found some place of noteworthy loneliness, a field of grass with the night sky providing some light, I was going to sleep in my sleeping bag until I realize I didn't bring anything with me except the clothes on my back and those clothes are not my armor. I sat on the grass that was dry yet soft and comfy. I felt my bandaged wounds both blistering from the cold of the night.

I then notice someone, he was not wearing any armor a bandit would have or a commoner would wear or village guard perhaps. He was just staring me down couple of yards away as I was just sitting. He was wearing armor that was akin to an assassin, Noxus variety, I better be on my guard.

"What brings you to these fields of grass assassin?" I shouted in an intimidating manner. The assassin didn't respond, all he did was unsheathed his arm blade, this is going to get messy.


	6. Chapter 6 : Beautiful Isolation

Are blades clashed making sparks and the screams of metal against metal, he was shorter and weaker than me, yet he can still hold in a power struggle, I broke the power struggle and I did a couple of slashes each of them in a different swing, he dodged nearly all of except for one, that one made a gash on his left arm, he covers it quickly, he then ran right towards I quickly thrust Massacre , only for me to miss completely , he was not in front of me, I slowly spun around so I can face my opponent only to see no one, all of the sudden I felt incredible pain, I drop to my knees and then I noticed my new wounds, multiple cuts were found all around my body, some of them deeper than the other, I saw the Assassin appear from thin air, he must have gone invisible, I should have known.

I didn't care if I die as long as he died with me, I grabbed Massacre once more and charged at me opponent, when I was close enough he stabbed me deep above the waist, I didn't care, as long as I was close enough to him, I then stabbed through his chest with Massacre with his arm blade still attached to me, I spit at his face and laughed.

"Now we both die." I said in between laugh. He started to slump down, I withdrew Massacre from his lifeless body, I forcefully pulled out the arm blade, I was spitting out blood, grimacing in intense agony I screamed when I pulled it out, tearing my own flesh with its barbed pricks, and I coughed a considerable amount of blood. I'm going to die am I?

With many cuts all of them bleeding and a deadly stab wound sprouting out blood I'm going to die, and no one can save me, Riven was probably fast asleep and the village is probably asleep as well. Maybe I should end my own pain. I grabbed Massacre knowing what I must do.

"I'm sorry Master… I disappointed you." I said as I pointed my sword at my chest.

"I'm sorry Riven… I shouldn't have thought you were lying, maybe what you said was true." I breathed sharply and then I started to make a familiar sound, the sound of pure sobbing, Sounds exactly like the time when I did sobbed, which was two weeks ago.

I closed my eyes

But before I could stab myself someone stopped me, I opened my eyes to see her, and in the moonlight, she looked absolutely beautiful, her white locks contrasted with the night sky and her eyes were sparkling like diamonds, and her skin is perfectly smooth. And the best part for a lustful person is that she wasn't wearing her usual attire, she was wearing a lime-colored night gown that, I admit did made my heart flutter.

"Frederick… please don't do this…" she was crying, crying, for me…

"I don't know what I said to drive you to do this… but I'm sorry." She let go my hand and embrace me tenderly, her head on my shoulder while I felt her tears on my neck. What I am doing?

"There…is no need… to apologize…" I said weakly.

"Hurry… Drink this." Riven gave me a healing potion that I've never seen before, its color was white, sort of like milk. I drank the potion and in a matter of seconds I can no longer feel the pain, it was replaced with healing magic pain, it was like a surge of pure agony, it hurts when wounds open, but it's hurts even more when wounds are being stitched together by the power of healing magic. All was left from the wounds I had were scars that will likely fade away.

What was left of my healing process was a very visible and big scar to replace the stab wound I had. I embraced her once more after the healing process tears in my eyes I stroked her hair, with me simply saying.

"Thank you." She finally stopped crying, wiping her tears off of her face, she gave me a smile, and I smiled back, and with that both me and Riven walked back to the village peacefully while Riven put her arm under my shoulder.

"Just in case you might storm off again" she said in a surprisingly cheery tone despite the eerie and dark atmosphere of a quiet midnight. I simply nodded and let her be. Many of the villagers gave me glares and stares possibly from the reveal of my face; I kept my hood on sighed heavily. I heard their whispers

"Demon…"

"Imp…" I tried my best to ignore them, ignoring the insults as they puncture my insecurity. I'm not sure if Riven notices or not, as we walked in the inn I was given even more glares and whispers, news in this village must spread fast. The bartender on the first floor of the inn gave me the cold stare, good lord I didn't do anything and they look at me is if I'm like a murderer or something. We went back to our room. Riven went to sleep immediately, telling me good night as she went to a quiet bliss on the queen size bed. After a couple of minutes I went to bed also, without any hood or mask to cover my face, I spent most of the time contemplating, mainly about the assassin who attacked me a couple of hours ago, why would he want to murder a man who's renown is near obsolete and my deeds that did not affect my standings with any major cities, shouldn't an assassin be killing people of importance instead?

Like champions of the league? Wait a second… Riven is a champion, maybe I should talk to her about this in the morning, shouldn't do it right now, might interrupt her moment of peace. I have no clue how Riven found me especially at that crucial moment when I was attempting a quick escape from the wounds I acquired, I couldn't help but be attracted to her when she cried over me, and doesn't it feel special that a person cares about you so much that they cry for you? I find it to be fulfilling. I admit the words I described her were true. But then again, a beast like me can be in love with a beauty like her? I shouldn't really try.

_Freljord_

Noel knows what isolation is, that what he felt when Sejuani went on her way to go back to her tribe to bring security and harmony to what Noel thinks is a broken tribe. These tribes, they taint the waters with human control and disruption just to fuel their hunger for war; it is in their nature is it not? The leafs fall and the river will always move downstream and humanity will be in a constant war against themselves

Noel wearing his wolf pelts and mask while wielding his own version of the claws of a wolf, he tread the frozen Tundra looking for a solution to stop this three tribe war before all of Freljord will be destroyed from this pointless bloodshed.

Noel was used to this war, standing as the point of neutrality, until his whole clan of brothers were slaughtered, nevertheless the Spirit of the Wolf tells him to never mourn the dead, being dead is just part of life, Noel can't change that, he is just one. Noel told Sejuani to never talk about him, not wanting to spread the word that the Spirit of the Wolf still has one follower. Noel may be one wolf but he can change the course of this war, the true question is that who will he stand for, should it be Ashe or Sejuani? With the Spirit at his side, he asked for his guidance.

The spirit was quiet.

"You decide with your heart…" is what the spirit said with hesitation in his voice. Noel nodded he knows what he must do.

Noel heard a familiar noise, the noise of wolves howling, they must have found him. All of the sudden wolves with furs of white appeared with snarling growls and brandishing teeth. They circle around Noel, he stood his ground but he did not unsheathe his glaive.

"Wolf Brother Noel…" Noel looked behind him to see the wolf brother known as Ozmat wearing a less detailed wolf mask, but wearing armor of dark red leather and white fur pelts. Ozmat signaled for his tundra wolves to go passive, he then quickly gave Noel a bear hug.

"It's Good to see you!" Ozmat said as he hugged Noel tightly, Noel didn't respond but he was struggling to breathe from the extremely tight embrace, after a couple of seconds Ozmat finally let go of Noel, allowing Noel to breathe.

"What brings you here?" Ozmat asked. Noel coughed several times and exhaled sharply. This is Ozmat, Sejuani might believe that Noel's clan might be slaughtered all except Noel, but he didn't tell the full story, Noel did not want her to know that there are a couple survivors, and one of them was a his true blood brother, Ozmat, they were opposites in a couple of ways, Noel is quiet and reserved while Ozmat is reckless but passionate. Ozmat is aggressive and impatient, Noel was passive. Ozmat was arrogant but honest; Noel was humble but a little lustful.

After the slaughtering of their clan Noel and Ozmat spilt ways both spreading the spirit of the wolf in their own ways

"I heard that a warrior of the wolf helped the princess of the Winter claw tribe… wolves do not interfere with the fate of outsiders." Ozmat said as his tundra wolves were close to him, acting like little pups instead of ravaging adults to their master to obtain a nice treat.

"She was with me Ozmat, she was going to die…" Noel said his clear voice contrasting with Ozmat's rough one, Noel sat next to Ozmat on the cold tundra floor. Ozmat sighed.

"Alright then little ones time for your snack today." Ozmat said as he pulled out a couple of raw pieces of meat from one of his many pouches, he tossed several a couple of feet away and then in a millisecond the tundra wolves went to the direction the meat was thrown.

"Everyone dies… what makes her so special that you wanted to change her fate?" Ozmat asked as he watched his wolves snack happily.

"She was beautiful…" Noel said while he looked down to the floor. Ozmat only nodded.

"Beauty doesn't justify someone's misdeeds" Ozmat said, he whistled for his wolves to run back to him, the wolves with wagging tongues, wanting more meat to end their hunger. Ozmat couldn't believe his brother sometimes.

"But you have never met her, her blonde hair is as bright and lustrous as the sun and her eyes are as blue as the ice itself and her body was thin but not petite." Noel with tone of pure infatuation, Ozmat sighed once more.

"That still doesn't count like I said beauty-."All of the sudden Ozmat was hit by a ball made of snow and tundra ice, Ozmat wiped out the snow off his mask and glared at Noel.

"The Spirit of the Wolf told me to do that." Noel said with a mischievous tone, Ozmat grunted and stood up.

"Fine go see her again Wolf brother… and then she herself will prove you that I'm right." Ozmat whistled for his wolves to follow him and he walked away, leaving Noel in isolation once more.


	7. Chapter 7 : Judgement

Noel tread along the same environment, the frozen tundra's of Freljord, feeling true loneliness, if he dies no one will know, if he kills someone in the middle of this frozen desert, no one will know either, he considers this his place of harmony, where the only thing he can hear is the cold wind blow, his feet crunching the snow beneath him and the his inner thoughts

The Spirit of the Wolf was quiet as well; he didn't spoke or guide Noel, because in all honesty he doesn't need it until he has a destination. In the meantime Noel thought of Ozmat's words

"Beauty doesn't justify someone's misdeeds" Noel just didn't believe in that, Noel thought that Ozmat was just jealous that he is making a difference in this frozen desert. Nevertheless Noel now has a destination and asked where which direction should follow to arrive there.

"It is far north, the journey may be treacherous and brutal." The Spirit said Noel traveled north then, wanting to see Sejuani once more and hopefully prove his brother wrong.

Noel believed he was half way there, the Spirit told him he was, but sometimes the Spirits are not the most accurate in terms of location travel distance, Noel was in the middle of a snowstorm, but he kept moving, he had little food with him but that didn't matter for him, wolves can go for days even weeks without food, his clothes protected him from the harsh cold and furs provide him with a warming embrace. The snow storm itself was wild but it was manageable, and his heart was filled with a fire that could never be extinguished, the fires of lust, or what Noel thinks, the fires of love. He continued on, now thinking about Sejuani and how should he approach her, or maybe to join her in on her quest for full control of Freljord, just for the affections of her, and hopefully it will work.

_The institute of war_

Let me tell you about my personal experience in staying in Piltover for a couple of days, it was bad, pretty bad, have you ever been in a room filled with arrogant assholes? Well imagine a city full of them. At first I was amazed because it looked utopia of pure white and blue but then you realize that despite the incredibly good police force, there is always a villain every single week with the same intentions of ruling Piltover, but they usually get put down easily, except for one but I rather not talk about it.

Riven told me take off my hood, telling me that these people are understanding and don't judge by looks, well I believed Riven and I got the same reactions from citizens but surprisingly ten times worst, calling me mutant and telling me to visit the doctors, Riven told me to ignore them while I am shamefully mocked.

What's even worst is that their very, how do you say, clear and rude.

When I met the two head officers, Vi and Caitlyn, they both thought I had some kind of rare skin condition because of my face, how judgmental.

One thing that truly did blow my morale and my intentions to get out of bed is a conversation between Riven and Vi, while I eavesdropped.

"So, was that your boyfriend?" She asked.

"What? Of course not, we friends" Riven responded.

"Good, you'll probably vomit if you kiss that face." She said with a small hint of sarcasm in her voice, Riven responded with a small chuckle.

"But he's beautiful in the inside" Riven said but I can see it her face she didn't fucking meant it as they both laughed. I never have this feeling of pure rage before, the rage that will make you do bad deeds without any second thought. in truth my years of isolation never made me truly angry, hell if I summed up my life before I met Riven, I'm was living my past visage of a dream.

Well that was awful and kept me inside a room for the rest of our stay in Piltover until we finally went to the Institute of war with my hood on the entire trip silently hiding the rage inside me. I shouldn't so angry, Riven was just laughing to a joke, that's all.

People in the institute of war are surprisingly a lot kinder than the people in Piltover, but then again I had my hood on the entire time.

"You're going to love it here, and sense you have no allegiance with any city you can make allies without prejudice." Riven said as she held my hand with a small smile on her face. I only nodded.

The institute was pretty badass, the walls are made with purple and blue rune stone, that are massive in size, makes the place feel very spacious there are a lot of wings or sections of the institute,each of them all for different champions who represent a different city, from Demacia to Bandle City to Ionia and so on and so forth. There was one section I and Riven belong, and that's the neutral section where champions of no city state or otherwise attend. I was given a tour by Riven; by I am still not a champion. I have to do a champion judgment to even have a chance to join. Before I did it I asked what will it be like.

"A judgment will basically be an illusion of why do you want to join the league, and it's an invasion of your inner thoughts, so be strong Frederick." I nodded once more.

I was alone inside an empty and dark room. So I had no Riven to guide me. Then, all of the sudden I was in a forest, I could have sworn I was in Master's forest, I had no clue of what should I do, so I did the most sensible thing, go to master's house. When I started my path to Master I notice a lot of things were changing, the trees became weaker and withering every step I took and the sky was turning red. When I arrived, I was a terrible shock. Master's house was burned to the ground, fire was everywhere burning the trees and intoxicating the air, I had a coughing fit struggling to breathe in the smoky air. I then saw him.

There he was, wearing armor like me except with savage and crude spikes protruding out of the armor, vandalizing the master craft as he only wore the chest piece, gauntlets, shoulderpads, and wearing a brutal kilt made out of multiple difficult colored animal skins his sword was like Massacre except with red rune marks and a knuckle guard, he wasn't wearing my hood which revealed his whole entire face, that looked exactly like mine, vicious burn marks that looked like it burned my flesh at the right side of my face, jagged scars covered my entire face, jagged and uneven teeth that looked like it was the teeth of a wolf, and with my goddamn glowing red eyes that makes those insults true. I looked like a demon.

"Are you me?" I asked stupidly, he only laughed.

"Of course I'm you if you embrace…" He said between growls his red eyes glaring at mine while he pointed his own Massacre at me with little effort with one hand.

"What do you mean embrace?" I asked as I unsheathed mine. He laughed even more so.

"Embrace the accusations of what you are, you were tired of people calling you that same damn thing… your pure rage finally exploded and you embraced it with every last breath…" He said.

"Your first kill out of pure anger…was the woman you loved…" From that Point I had enough. I charged forward with my Massacre clashing with his, his grin showed off his sharp and blood-ridden teeth as if he bit off someone's flesh.

"It's no use… give up and embrace the great wrath the lies within your heart." He said as he, with one hand pulled an arrow and stab me in the stomach with it, He laughed while I broke the power struggle to clench my stomach and pull out the arrow. The evil me, laughed heartily as he pulled out something that I never have in my life. I was a giant broad sword that was unrealistically wide as a kite shield, and it was six feet long, and he was holding it with one hand along with Massacre in the other hand. I wish I was as strong as that.

"Your wish will come true…if you embrace…" Evil me said.

"How did you know I was thinking about that? And where the hell did you get that sword?" Evil me laughed again.

"This sword was your loves… "Evil me then charged forward raising both swords over his head, I blocked both swords but I staggered, he did it again but this time I couldn't block, evil me's Massacre stab through me, pretty sure he punctured my lung, but It hurt like hell , I clenched the wound in hopes it will stop bleeding, I drop to my knees weakly, I grab Massacre with my unclenching hand only until the impossible happened, he slammed both his swords onto Massacre breaking the sword in half, immediately after that I broke down, I covered my face in pure depression, I finally realized something, this fate, is inevitable.

"Its true boy… you always be like me… finally embracing…" I sobbed in agony; I'm going to be a fucking…Monster… And nothing will change that… Not even Riven, Not even Master, No one…

"… Embrace your fate…" Frederick said as he sticks out his hand for me to grab it. I looked at myself, and I looked at my hands while I shook violently, in the first time in my life, I didn't know what to do.

Frederick still has his hand sticking out for me to grab and embrace my only fate. I was devastated, is this the fate I have? Nothing else? Will I just be the scourge of Valoran and I can't do anything to stop it?

**No…**

"NOOO!" I yelled unsheathing my axe and shield and attacked Evil me with extreme vigor, every time he blocked an attack, I will always retort in another strike just to destroy my twisted visage of fate. Evil me was struggling to block any attack to the point of his own version of Massacre being disarmed from his left hand.

"What? Where was all this newfound energy came from?!" He yelled as he was being striked mercilessly getting his flesh cut and sliced as he screamed in agony when I chopped his arm that held Riven's sword.

"This is called denying destiny!" I yelled as I continued my assault, letting Evil me's blood to spill, as he I didn't care about my own wounds, I only cared about breaking my fate, I shield bash Evil me's face causing him to drop on the floor, in an effort to flee he tried to crawl away, I quickly walked up to him and grabbed him by the hair.

"Doesn't matter if I die…Your fate is inevitable" He said as he laughed with blood coming out of his mouth. I raised my axe and aimed for his neck, he was still laughing, I brought the axe down ending his life and more importantly, bringing an end to my rage-filled destiny.


	8. Chapter 8: Aftermath

_Freljord, main camp of the Winter Claw tribe_

Noel felt genuine happiness when he was reunited with Sejuani, her beauty melting away the stoic and reserved Noel, into a nervous and emotional wreck, but he was still happy, he believed that the long and cruel trip to get back was truly worth it just to see her again. He chuckled, her very presence made him into a love-sick fool. Whenever she holds his hands, his heart flutters and when she embraces him, he's gets a sensation in his greaves

Hopefully this love is genuine, hopefully she love him for his character, not his actions after all of this he thought Ozmat's accusations were completely false, he was just jealous of not having affections with anyone. Sure Ozmat was older and wiser, but then again he was never attracted to someone.

Sejuani has odd but straight-forward morals and ideals, she basically believes that everyone should pull their own weight and helps the war effort; she believes that strength is the most important aspect of a person.

Noel thought otherwise, the Spirit always told him the greatest aspect of a person is their will to move on and their will to fight against evil or anything the Spirit of the Wolf thinks is supposedly evil, like polar bears and strangely Sejuani.

That was the reason why Noel doesn't listen to the spirit as much as before, not really needing guidance or in some cases just down right not listening.

Noel was in Sejuani's tent which was the biggest out of the whole entire tribe, their Noel met Bristle, Sejuani's mount and otherwise pet, Bristle was like his Master, aggressive at first but then warming up to Noel some time later. Then Noel and Sejuani discussed several ideas that will change the war of Freljord.

"So let me get this straight, you want to go deep into the howling abyss, just to kill some giant troll?" Noel asked inspecting the big map in the middle of the large table.

"Not just any troll, Trundle, he is the self-proclaimed troll king of Freljord, that means when you kill him, his subjects will go into a state of panic, completely eliminating Lissandra's main forces" Sejuani said as she placed her hand on Noel's shoulder making his heart flutter.

"Alright, then but I'll need to talk to someone first."

"Is it the Spirit?" She asked, that was a good assumption

"No, I should have told you this, but I was afraid that you might spread the word." Noel as he took off his wolf mask, but not enough for Sejuani to get a good glimpse at Noel's face

"I have a blood brother, his name is Ozmat, and I can assume that he will help me." Noel said begging for the spirits that he was right.

"I'm not into the idea of outsiders helping the war effort."

"But I'm an outsider." Noel said, this caused Sejuani to become silent. She responded with an approving nod.

"I guess I'll be on my way, hopefully my brother will help me." Noel said, grabbing the map from the table and walking to the exit, but before he could do that, Sejuani ran up to Noel and embraced him tenderly causing him to blush madly, luckily he was wearing his mask so Sejuani won't see his face being red as a tomato.

"Good luck and be careful." Sejuani said after she let Noel go.

_The institute of justice_

I couldn't believe it, I couldn't fathom the destiny I will become, a brutal monster who was born from the angers of prejudice and judgments of appearance. I truly don't damn believe and Riven didn't believe it also when she saw it herself, yeah, she told me everything about league judgments except the fact that anyone could see it, as long as they enter the spectating room above the judgment room. Then after all of that, the head summoner git asked me of why I joined the league, I told her the same reason I told Riven, to represent Master and to make some friends after my years of isolation in Master's forest. She asked where was I from, my political standings in the world and the what wing of the institute I want to live in. I answered with somber annoyance, I didn't really want to talk after what I saw.

I asked the summoner a question that was rampart in my mind ever sense the judgment, will it come true? The summoner himself didn't know, he told me that he never seen a judgment that goes on like that.

After that whole judgment thing, Riven been talking to me a lot less lately, it's probably the fact that in a distant future I will murder her and take her weapon, if I'm going to actually do in real life, I would probably kill myself so I won't increase the agony I inflict, nevertheless though I was inducted to the League of Legends, I was told to represent a city state, sense their wasn't such thing as a champion who isn't representing a city state, I just told him to put Master's forest on the map. When I got into my room, it was surprisingly refined, beautiful bed sheets, purple marble walls, a shelf filled with books, a spacious bathroom with a built in shower and a large dresser with a mirror attached to it.

Despite all of that, I felt empty and unfulfilling, I was finally what I wanted to be, yet it was so underwhelming, no fanfare, no sense of completion or awe, just nothing, but that was slightly changed when I was given a schedule and a file that has my own summoner profile inside, it has a note that reads

_This is your summoner, he will be your personal summoner for two years, he will be also teaching you about how the league works and so on and so forth, treat your summoner with respect and kindness. Also matches will occur next week, show Valoran what your made of._

I looked at his profile and read it quickly

His name was Ferris He's from Piltover, so he's an arrogant asshole. He's about sixteen, but he's been a summoner for two years and he's been known for being summoner for two other champions one of them was a yordle with a blowdart gun and the other is…Riven? How interestingly ironic.

I felt restless for staying inside a room for a couple minutes, just to rest from the atrocities I experienced, nevertheless though I walked out of own room, maybe I can find Riven to settle this situation.

After a few minutes of searching, I finally found her, she wasn't even in the institute, she was outside sitting next to a lake, I was a couple feet away from her and I believe she doesn't know that I'm here yet. I slowly walked to her and she said without looking at me.

"Do you truly act like that?" I was hesitant to respond, but I responded with a verbal "No".

"Are you that sensitive about the insults people give you about your face?" I had to tell the truth.

"Yes, I admit I really am tired about people judging my morals, my personality by my looks"

"Every time when I reveal my face, my body, my hands, I lose whatever relations I have with anyone, the second they look at me." I said sitting next her removing my boots to put my feet in the water.

"Like you." I said without thinking first, this got Riven to glare at me, this glare wasn't just any glare but it was glare of pure anger through false accusation.

"What did you say?" She said her brown eyes giving me a death glare, I got my feet out of the water, and quickly backed up from her.

"When you did reveal your face to me, I didn't do anything what you said, I still considered you a friend, and yet you ran away to an open field to kill yourself, are you seriously that sensitive?" Riven said as she stood up, I back up once again, to give an answer to that question, I nodded quickly, she sighed heavily, as she crossed her arms

"Riven, the reason why I was going to stab myself is because I was attacked by an assassin and I was looking for an easy way out." I said as an effort to calm her down. She nodded slowly.

"If you care so much about friends, why did you consider suicide an escape option but not considering your friend's own happiness if you did such a thing?" She said returning to her angered state.

"Are you just afraid that people won't like you anymore?" I was genuinely afraid, I never really saw Riven actually angry, and I nodded quickly in reply. This got Riven ever more angry.

"And do you think that you have no friends? Just because of your face?" I nodded quickly again She quickly ran up to me, unsheathing her sword she quickly did a vertical slash which I blocked with Massacre.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted at her as I walked away from her. She didn't respond she only charged with her broken sword raised, I quickly dodged the downward strike, I didn't want to hurt her, hopefully she feels the same way, she continued with her onslaught, with me dodging or blocking almost every strike, I was struggling to keep up with her speed with the blade. Then she did something that I never seen before, she did like a burst of green energy, it seared me like it was burning my flesh, but it was not like fire, I staggered and was pushed back against a tree, and then I looked at Riven and she and her blade was changed, her sword was not broken anymore, it was now complete with this green energy forming around the giant sword made of pieces of her sword completing the patterns of green runes , and she was holding it with one hand, and her eyes were glowing green as well, she looked pretty and powerful. Wait what I just said?

She places her sword at my throat. I quickly smacked it away with Massacre, she did a number of slashes I could only a block a few, resulting in one slashing the chainmail part of my chest resulting in a noticeable but manageable wound, I still didn't want to hurt her, so I must defend, she then did a number of crushing slashes and blows all of them striking, my armor that was doing its best to reflect blows and to disable the pain that she would create. Our blades clashed, resulting in a power struggle, I couldn't hold for long.

"Riven, don't do this…" I muttered, all of the sudden it started to rain. She looked up in the sky then she dropped her sword on the ground, the glow in her eyes disappeared, and then she dropped to her knees she looked up and saw the rain, allowing her face to get hit by little droplets.

"Sorry… guess my way of training someone was a little bit to stress provoking." Riven said she looked at me, with a small smirk. That got me laughing, it was slow and quiet at first but then it quickly went to a genuine hearty laugh, Riven joined in to, she was laughing as well, wiping several tears off of her face. I guess she was just worrying about my skill with the sword after my incident with the assassin. I embraced her for it with genuine happiness, knowing that she cares about me.


End file.
